


A Role I Never Asked For.

by e1vhenan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Inquisitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e1vhenan/pseuds/e1vhenan
Summary: It would seem there was more than one survivor at the temple of sacred ashes, a qunari mercenary and an elvhen mage. Two people of whom come from the most disliked people of Thedas are now tasked to save it.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as just a solavellan fic, but i later on thought about what if more than one of the heralds lived? Even better yet, what if they happened to be the two most disliked races in Thedas? so this happened.

"There's someone here!" Calls out a voice, followed by the sound of footsteps on the gravel. The men ran up to where the energy from the tear in the sky was focused, only to be confronted by a tall, grey skinned Qunari fall to the ground. "Sir, there's another!" Says another soldier, a young man who's standing off to the right, in front of a young elvhen girl.  
The men gathered the women and had them carried off to the town of Haven. There, Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast and the Nightingale had them sent to the dungeons, hoping to question them as soon as they awaken.  
"Seeker, it is quite possible they may not wake." An elvhen mage kneels in between the two prisoners, inspecting the strange, glowing marks upon their bodies. The Qunari seemed to have it just below her right wrist, while the mark on her left hand. Standing at the door was the lady who was addressed, Lady Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast. She glared down at the mage, and growled, "If they don't make it long enough to answer any questions, I will personally pry your bald head from your shoulders." With the threat, she stormed from the dungeons. Now motivated, the mage returned to his work.

The Qunari woke up on her knees, she noticed that the floor was rough, and jagged in texture. 'A dungeon,' she thought, she was more than familiar with her fair share of dungeons. She heard a groan from her left and saw that next to her was a fair skinned elf. She too was on her knees with her hands chained together. Before she could talk to the elf, the outline of a person was barely visible from the doorway of the dungeon. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill the two of you now," demands outline, strutting towards the prisoners. The person speaking was a woman, she was beautiful, but that wasn't the most noticeable thing about her or the first thing you noticed. In fact, the Qunari first noticed her scar, jutting down her left cheek, it accentuated her jawline and cheek bones. The next thing the Qunari noticed, was her armor. It wasn't regulatory armor like the other soldiers in the room, in fact it looked expensive and well-worn. A seekers armor.  
The elf cried out in pain as her hand flared a glowing green, while the same happened to the Qunari, but her reaction was much less noticeable. The Seeker gives no notice this and continues on. "The conclave was destroyed. Everyone who attended, dead." Her voice cracked only slightly, but she caught it before it could become more. "Except you two." The seeker glared at the prisoners accusingly. The Qunari decidedly stays quite, but the elf makes the decision to speak, "I-i don't understand." Her voice was frail, and she was on the verge of tears.

This only outraged the seeker more, she pulls the elfs hand up, and demands, "Explain this-" With her other hand she pulls on the Qunaris wrist, "and this." Both prisoners opt out of replying and remain quiet. The woman is angered at the lack of response, "Tell me!" She yells, grabbing on to the elfs leather collar. "What is that mark, and why is it there." Before she could go any further, a hand reaches out to pull her back. It was another woman, this one wears a deep purple hood, and seems much more controlled than the seeker. She must have also been very good at hiding, as neither the elf nor Qunari noticed her before. "Stop Cassandra, we need them." The second, hooded lady turns to face the prisoners.

With a calm, but sly voice she asks, "Do you remember how this began?" The elf remained quiet, so the Qunari decided she would take matters into her own hands. "I don't know about elfy there, but I have no recollection of anything." She had decided to play it cool, to act how she was trained with the Tal-vashoth. The elf looks up and decides to add. "No i remember running, you pushed me, and a woman."

The last part caught the woman's attention as she replied, "A woman?" The elf went back to being quiet. Realizing they would no longer get much out of their prisoners, the seeker and the hooded woman turned towards the exit. "Go to the forward camp Leliana," The seeker turned to look at the two on the ground once more, "I'll take them to the breach." With that, the hooded woman, Leliana, left. The seeker walked over to the two and helped them up, she then turned and walked out of the dungeons, silently commanding them to follow.


	2. 2

The prisoners followed Cassandra out the building and into the snow. The elf woman looked up to see a giant circular anomaly in the sky. It was green and flashing, "What is that?" She asked as the qunari looked up as well. "That is the breach, it grows bigger every moment." Says Cassandra as she stops to wait for the two to catch up. "It was caused by the explosion at the conclave." The qunari raised her eyebrows, "An explosion caused that?" 

Cassandra turned and walked over to the prisoners, "Not any, but that one did. We must act, or I fear it could grow and swallow the world." Just as Cassandra stopped talking, the breach pulsed, and the prisoners fell to their knees and cried out in pain. As the mark continued to flare and glow, Cassandra bent down to look her prisoners in their eyes. "Everytime that breach grows, your marks spread. It will kill you. You two maybe be the only hope of stopping it." She looked at the Qunari and Elf expectantly. The qunari scoffed, and the elf hung her head in silence for a moment. "We don't have a choice, do we?" Asked the Qunari, to which Cassandra glared at her disapprovingly. "No, you don't."

Cassandra stood up and helped the others to their feet. She then leads them past a mob of angry people, accusing the prisoners of killing the divine. "The people need someone to bale, and you two are the only ones they can. Divine Justina was our only hope, hope for peace between the mages and Templars." To these words, the elf rolled her eyes. Cassandra did not notice, but the qunari did. "Not a fan of the divine?" She whispered to her companion. "It's not that, it's the whole hope for peace, mages and templars and whatever." The quanri nodded, understanding where she might be coming from. "I'm Aadar by the way, Hera Aadar." The elf looked up at Hera and smiled, "Ashana Lavellan." They exchanged smiles and turned back to focus on the seeker before them. 

They had reached a bridge and Cassandra was still talking about hope and the divine. She stopped talking, as well as walking and turned to face Hera and Ashana. "There will be a trial, I can promise no more." She then removed their chains. "Let's go, it's not that far." She turned and continued walking. They walked the length of the bridge and past the gate. "Do you think, in our trial, they will find us innocent?" Ashana asked the tall qunari. "I doubt we would even get a fair trial. I mean look at us, you're a dalish elf, and I am a savage qunari mercenary. They will take one look at us and yell 'guilty, punishment death!'" Cassandra visibly tensed in front of them but said nothing. "I guess you are correct," said Ashana, her shoulders dropping, and Hera realized how damaging this may be for the young girl. "Hey, but who knows, they might decide that such a cutie like yourself couldn't have done such a thing. You never know" 

Hera had made the young elf blush, and they walked in silence. They came to another bridge and had made it halfway to the end when it was struck, and fell apart. The crashing of the bridge threw the elf and qunari face first into the snow. When they both got up, they notice Cassandra up and armed. There were demons nearby and Cassandra needed help. "Hey sweets, you know how to use a bow?" Asked Hera, as she looked to her left to see a mage staff and a long bow. "Do hallas snort" Exclaimed Ashana, running to grab the bow. "I don't even know what the heck a halla is," muttered Hera, picking up the staff.

She turned and engaged in the fighting, moments later the demons were gone, and Ashana had started to retrieve her arrows. "Drop your weapons!" Ordered Cassandra, her sword out and pointed at Hera. "I'm a mage, I don't need a staff to inflict damage." Said Hera, as she bent down to place the staff on the ground. "That is supposed to help me?" Cried, Cassandra. From behind Hera, Ashana replied. "She simply means if we had wanted to hurt you, it would have been done by now. Please, we only thought you could use the help."

Cassandra sighed and lowered her weapon. "I should probably remember you decided to come along willingly."


End file.
